Snatcher (german)
by Rock Bitch
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermione werden von Greifern durch einen Wald gejagt. Werden sie nun dem Ministerium ausgeliefert? Oder gar dem Dunklen Lord selbst? Einer der Greifer scheint allerdings ein gewisses Interesse an Hermione zu haben... Vorsicht: Rape! [Hermione Granger / Scabior]


_**SNATCHER**_

**Pairing: **Hermione / Scabior

**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** P18

**Warnings: **Rape

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere aus der Harry Potter - Welt gehören nicht mir, sondern J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Harry, Ron und Hermione rannten, so schnell sie konnten. Sie wurden verfolgt, von so genannten Greifern. Sie rannten durch einen Wald, doch einzig Hermione verteidigte sich mittels Zaubersprüchen, die sie auf die Greifer abfeuerte. Harrys Zauberstab war zerbrochen und Ron dachte nicht daran, stattdessen rannte einfach. Doch die Jagd war nur von kurzer Dauer, einer der Greifer erwischte Ron mit einem Zauber, der ihm die Beine fesselte. Ron stürzte zu Boden und blieb stöhnend liegen. Harry und Hermione rannten weiter, auch wenn es Hermione bereits dämmerte, dass es sinnlos wäre. Weder sie noch Harry würden ohne Ron abhauen. Die Vernunft in Hermione siegte; sie blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Harry um, der auf sie zu gerannt kam und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht. Ihr Zauber ließ Harrys Gesicht anschwellen, sodass er sich selbst nicht mehr ähnlich sah. Erschrocken über Hermiones Tat und aufgrund der Schmerzen blieb Harry ruckartig stehen.

„Tut mir leid, Harry...", murmelte Hermione.

Hermione sah, wie einer der Greifer Ron hinter sich her zerrte, damit sie ihre Beute beisammen hatten. Sie erkannte einen der Greifer, einen Werwolf namens Fenrir Greyback. Das Trio hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass Greifertruppen im ganzen Land unterwegs waren um Muggelgeborene und Blutsverräter zu fangen und ins Ministerium zu schaffen. Hermione und Harry hatten bereits eine Truppe von Greifern nahe an ihrem Versteck vorbeilaufen sehen und Ron war kurz vor seiner Rückkehr zu seinen Freunden schon einmal einer solchen Gruppe von Greifern begegnet.

Die anderen Greifer kannte Hermione nicht, aber ihr fiel sofort auf, dass einer von ihnen wohl ihr Anführer war. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sie oder Harry festzuhalten, sondern ließ das andere erledigen. Hermione kam er von ihrer bisherigen Begegnung mit Greifern bekannt vor, kannte allerdings nicht seinen Namen. Greyback packte Harry und hielt ihn fest, während sie selbst von einem anderen Greifer festgehalten wurde. Der Anführer der Truppe ging auf Harry und Greyback zu.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Dudley... Vernon Dudley", stotterte Harry.

Der Greifer hob eine Augenbraue. Dann wandte er sich an einen der anderen Greifer.

„Überprüfe das!"

Dann wandte er sich Hermione zu. Sie versuchte instinktiv, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, doch sie kam nicht weit, da der Greifer, der sie festhielt, direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Und wie wirst du genannt?", sprach der Greifer sie an.

„Penelope Clearwater. Halbblut."

„So so... Penelope..."

Der Greifer kam noch einen Schritt näher und griff nach einer Strähne ihres Haares. Hermione wusste, dass es dieser Greifer war, der vor Kurzem erst vor dem Versteck des Trios stand und ihr Parfum gerochen hatte. Und nun stand er hier und schnüffelte an ihrer Haarsträhne, während Hermione langsam Angst bekam.

„In dieser Liste steht kein Vernon Dudley, Scabior!", rief der Greifer, der die Namen überprüfen sollte.

Der Greifer ließ Hermiones Haar los und ging zurück zu Harry und Greyback.

„Vielleicht solltest du uns deinen richtigen Namen sagen...?", flüsterte der Mann namens Scabior in ruhigem Ton. Harry erwiderte nichts, seine Augen huschten in Hermiones Richtung, als würde er auf eine Idee ihrerseits hoffen. Scabior folgte Harrys Blick und musterte Hermione. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder Harry zu und studierte aufmerksam dessen Gesicht. Harry versuchte, keine Miene zu verziehen; allerdings war das mit den Schwellungen in seinem Gesicht sowieso unnötig.

„Wir werden diese drei nicht ins Ministerium bringen - vorerst...", sagte Scabior dann. Die anderen Greifer warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, doch niemand wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte einer der Greifer schließlich.

„Wir gehen zurück ins Camp und nehmen sie mit. Der Hässliche hier", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Harrys entstelltes Gesicht, „er hat eine merkwürdige Narbe auf der Stirn, also warten wir ab, was mit seinem Gesicht geschieht..."

Die Greifer apparierten zusammen mit ihren Gefangenen in ihr Camp, das ebenfalls in einem Wald lag. Scabior ließ Harry und Ron an einen Baum binden, während er den anderen erklärte, dass man fürs Erste zumindest den wahren Namen von Hermione herausfinden könne. Der Rothaarige, so erklärte er weiter, könne nur ein Weasley sein, weshalb es momentan vollkommen egal war, welcher der vielen Weasleys er wirklich war.

Dann ging Scabior auf den Greifer zu, der immernoch Hermione festhielt, und packte sie.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!", rief Ron aus dem Hintergrund.

Der Greifer grinste.

„Ich werde mich um dich kümmern, meine Hübsche", flüsterte er Hermione zu. „Du wirst mir schon deinen richtigen Namen verraten, da bin ich mir sicher."

Da Scabior nun Hermione festhielt, ließ der andere Greifer sie los und entfernte sich. Hermione wurde von Scabior von den anderen weg gezogen, auf eins von mehreren Zelten zu. Sie wusste nicht, was der Greifer vorhatte und sie wollte es nicht wissen. Sie hatte Angst; um Harry und Ron, um sich selbst, um die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft. Wie dumm hatten sie, Harry und Ron nur sein können? Sie hatten sich so lange versteckt, und nun wurden sie einfach so von einem Trupp von Greifern gefangen genommen? Harry musste doch Voldemort besiegen, um die Zauberergemeinschaft zu retten... Was sollten sie nur tun, wenn die Greifer Harry dem Ministerium auslieferten?

„Ich möchte nicht gestört werden!", rief Scabior den anderen Greifern zu.

Hermione wurde durch den Zelteingang geschubst und stürzte beinahe. Während sie versuchte, ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, verschloss Scabior das Zelt mit seinem Zauberstab. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermione um. Mittlerweile stand sie wieder auf festen Beinen und wich einige Schritte zurück. Scabior musterte sie.

„Also, Penelope... Wie heißt du wirklich?"

Hermione antwortete nicht. Sie wusste, die Greifer würden Harry, Ron und sie nur umso schneller ins Ministerium schaffen, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte. Sie beschloss, überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen. Scabior kam währenddessen langsam einige Schritte auf sie zu. Hermione beobachtete jede seiner Taten und wich weiter zurück. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr, den hatte ihr der andere Greifer schon längst abgenommen. Ohne ihren Zauberstab würde sich Hermione niemals gegen Scabior wehren können.

Ängstlich blickte sich Hermione im Zelt um, versuchte aber, Scabior nicht zu lange aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, mit dem sie sich gegen ihn wehren könnte, fand aber nichts. Scabior kam wieder einen Schritt näher.

„Suchst du etwas, Penelope?"

Hermione blickte ihm stolz in die Augen. Sie würde sich ihm nicht kampflos ergeben, und wenn er das dachte, dann hatte er sich getäuscht. Selbst ohne Zauberstab würde sie sich versuchen zu wehren, ganz egal ob es aussichtslos sein würde oder nicht. Allerdings war Hermione sich nicht sicher, was genau der Greifer überhaupt von ihr wollte. Nur ihren Namen? Und ihren Blutstatus? Und dann würde er sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron ins Ministerium bringen? Irgendwie konnte Hermione das nicht so recht glauben.

Scabior kam erneut einige Schritte näher, sodass Hermione noch weiter zurückging. Plötzlich stieß sie an etwas, was sie innerlich fluchen ließ. Nun stand er direkt vor ihr und grinste sie überlegen an. Mit einem lauten Schrei schlug Hermione auf seine Brust ein, bis Scabior sie an den Handgelenken packte und festhielt.

„Bitte...", keuchte Hermione tonlos.

„Versuchst du mir wehzutun, Liebes? Nicht sehr nett von dir...", flüsterte er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Hermione versuchte ihren Kopf so weit sie konnte von seinem Gesicht wegzudrehen. Langsam ließ er Hermiones Handgelenke los und machte sich an den Knöpfen ihres Mantels zu schaffen. Erstaunt, dass er sie losgelassen hatte, vergaß sie, sich zu wehren. Der Mantel wurde ihr über die Schultern geschoben und auf den Boden geworfen. Hermione blickte ihr nach.

Plötzlich wurde Hermione geschubst und landete auf etwas, dass sich weich anfühlte. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich umzusehen, auf was genau sie gelandet war, da wurden ihre Handgelenke erneut gepackt und neben ihren Körper gepresst. Hermione realisierte, dass dies ein Bett sein musste. Allmählich dämmerte es in ihrem Kopf, was dieser Greifer tatsächlich von ihr wollte. Sie spürte, wie sein Körper schwer auf ihrem lag und wie er seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub. Hermione versuchte sich zu wehren, doch er hielt ihre Handgelenke so fest, dass es schmerzte. Sie hatte unglaubliche Angst vor dem, was sie mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit erwarten würde. Sie schloss die Augen.

„Dein Haar riecht unglaublich gut, Penelope..."

Hermione spürte, wie ihre Arme über ihren Kopf geschoben wurden, wo Scabior ihre Handgelenke nun mit einer einzigen Hand festhielt. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich zu befreien, doch vergebens. Scabior lachte leise. Hermione öffnete die Augen und sah, dass er etwas an seinem Hals zu lösen versuchte. Sie erkannte ihren eigenen Schal, den sie an einem Baum gebunden hatte, nachdem Ron sie und Harry im Stich gelassen hatte.

Scabior legte den Schal beiseite und schob Hermiones Pullover nach oben. Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und zog ihr den Pullover ruckartig über den Kopf und warf ihn beiseite. Dann packte er den Schal und knotete ihre Handgelenke damit zusammen. Anschließend befestigte er den Rest des Schals am Kopfteil des Bettes, damit Hermione ihre Arme nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Willst du mir nicht deinen wahren Namen sagen, Sweatheart? Es wäre doch sehr unpersönlich, wenn ich nicht einmal deinen Namen kennen würde, findest du nicht?"

Währenddessen machte er sich an ihrer Jeans zu schaffen; er öffnete Knopf und Reisverschluss und schob die Jeans dann über Hermiones Hüften. Hermione antwortete ihm noch immer nicht; sie wusste nicht, ob es einen Unterschied machen würde, wenn er ihren richtigen Namen wissen würde. Er würde sie verletzen, egal ob sie ihm ihren Namen verriet oder nicht. Hermione spürte, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, die sie bisher zurückgehalten hatte.

Scabior verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld und sie merkte, wie er ihr die Schuhe von den Füßen zog. Anschließend wurde ihr die Jeans über die Beine gezogen und sie war sich sicher, dass auch die irgendwo auf dem Boden bei ihren restlichen Klamotten landen würde. Nachdem sie einige Momente keine Berührungen mehr gespürt hatte, sah Hermione vorsichtig nach, wo Scabior abgeblieben war. Sie sah, wie er sich nun selbst seiner Klamotten entledigte. Als er damit fertig war, schob er seinen Körper wieder über Hermiones, wenn auch diesmal mit einigen Zentimetern Abstand.

Hermione lag nur noch mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet da, während der Greifer bereits nackt war. Sie wusste, was passieren würde, und sie hatte unglaubliche Angst davor. Seit sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich in Ron verliebt hatte, hatte sie sich immer vorgestellt, dass sie ihr Erstes Mal mit ihm erleben würde, sollte er für sie genauso empfinden.

Langsam ließ Scabior seine Hände an Hermiones Oberschenkeln entlangwandern, hinauf bis zu ihren Brüsten. Dann ließ er sie wieder nach unten gleiten und griff nach Hermiones Höschen. Ruckartig zog er es ihr über die Hüften und warf es beiseite. Er packte Hermiones Beine und brachte seinen eigenen Körper dazwischen. Anschließend ließ er seine Hände wieder über Hermiones Körper gleiten, packte ihre Brüste.

„Bitte nicht", flehte Hermione leise.

Scabior lachte leise. Er genoss ihre Angst und wie sie ihn anflehte, ihr nichts zu tun. Er ließ seine Hände zu ihren Schenkeln gleiten und packte sie.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau, meine Schöne?"

„Bitte... lass mich gehen", jammerte sie.

„Beantworte meine Frage, Penelope", drängte Scabior. „Andernfalls könnte ich vergessen, dass ich dich wie ein Gentleman behandeln wollte."

Hermione versuchte, ihre Arme aus dem Schal zu befreien. Sie glaubte ihm nicht, und sie wollte, dass er sie endlich gehen ließ. Sie fing an, mit den Beinen zu strampeln, doch er hielt sie nur noch fester. Sein Griff an ihren Schenkeln tat weh, und bald gab Hermione auf. Sie schluchzte leise.

„Also?", kam Scabior auf seine Frage zurück.

„Ja, verdammt!", rief Hermione und hätte ihm gerne ins Gesicht geschlagen. Scabior grinste sie höhnisch an.

Unsanft schob er sich in sie, während Hermione laut aufschrie. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte sie und sie spürte einen äußerst unangenehmen Druck. Die Tränen liefen ihr nun in Strömen die Wangen entlang und sie schluchzte laut. Scabior ließ ein Stöhnen von sich hören; dann begann er sich rhythmisch zu bewegen und stieß immer wieder heftig in sein Opfer. Hermione schrie, sie konnte das alles nicht ertragen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du schreist", flüsterte Scabior in ihr Ohr. „Deine Schreie machen das alles nur noch besser für mich."

Scabior vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, während er wieder und wieder in sie stieß. Hermione schwor sich, ihr Parfum wegzuwerfen und sich ein neues zu kaufen, sollte sie jemals die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Hermione hörte ein lautes Keuchen neben ihrem Ohr, während Scabior sich ein letztes Mal tief in sie schob. Dann sackte er auf ihr zusammen, ließ ihre Schenkel allerdings immernoch nicht los. Hermione konnte sich nicht rühren.

„Zu schade, dass du dich nicht entspannt hast, Penelope", meinte Scabior grinsend, als er sich von ihr löste und sich aufrichtete.

„Mein Name ist Hermione, du Schwein!", schrie sie. Scabiors Grinsen wurde breiter.

Scabior begann, sich wieder anzukleiden und sammelte anschließend Hermiones Klamotten vom Boden auf. Er warf sie ihr zu und löste den Knoten des Schals von ihren Handgelenken. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

„Anziehen!", forderte er. Hermione tat, wie ihr geheißen, und zog sich so schnell sie konnte ihre Klamotten und ihren Mantel an. Zitternd stand sie vor dem Greifer.

Dann packte Scabior sie und öffnete mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Öffnung des Zeltes. Er schob Hermione hindurch, hielt sie mit einer Hand fest und bohrte ihr seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den anderen Greifern, Harry und Ron machten. Die beiden waren nach wie vor an den Baum gefesselt, doch Harrys Gesicht hatte sich mittlerweile wieder in sein eigenes verwandelt.

„Scab, sieh dir den Jungen an! Sieht das nicht aus wie Harry Potter?!", rief einer der Greifer.

Scabior trat näher und betrachtete Harrys Gesicht. Seine Vermutung hatte sich also bewahrheitet, es war in der Tat Harry Potter. Er und seine Gruppe von Greifern hatten tatsächlich Harry Potter und seine beiden kleinen Freunde gefangen genommen.

„Wir werden diese drei nicht ins Ministerium bringen", begann Scabior den anderen Greifern zu erklären. „Die würden uns nur abzocken, was unseren Lohn angeht. Wir bringen sie direkt zum Dunklen Lord. Man munkelt, er würde sich oft auf Malfoy Manor aufhalten. Dorthin werden wir nun gehen, liebe Hermione."

Scabior spürte, wie alle ihn anstarrten, ganz besonders der rothaarige Junge. Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, dass dieser Weasley-Junge auf das Mädchen stand; das hatte sie für ihn selbst noch ein bisschen mehr interessanter gemacht, als sie sowieso schon gewesen war.

Einige der Greifer lösten die Fesseln, die Harry und Ron an den Baum banden, und packten die beiden Jungen. Scabior selbst hielt weiterhin Hermione fest, und somit apparierte der gesamte Greifer-Trupp mit seinen drei Gefangenen zu Malfoy Manor.

**THE END**


End file.
